Incognito
by rinaissance
Summary: All she ever did was to wait. And all he ever did was to keep her waiting. SasuSaku oneshot!


**Author's Notes: **My very first Naruto ff. Please bear all the mistakes and crappiness. I made it out of the blue while scribbling some letters on a paper. Done in a matter of minutes and I did not scan it for mistakes. But still review! Thank you!

**Summary: **All she ever did was to wait. And all he ever did was to keep her waiting. SasuSaku one-shot!

**Disclaimer: **Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masashi.

**Incognito  
**-shackled wisteria-

_All I ever did was to wait. _

_And all you ever did was to keep me waiting. _

_All I ever did was to follow you, anywhere, anytime. _

_And all you ever did was to ignore me, as you ruthlessly turned my heart into something as brittle as a pot made of clay. _

I always thought my heart was resilient. With the alter ego I have and all the bliss I felt since childhood, I have believed that this tiny piece of me would be the last one to break.

And that's why you're special, you were the first one to crash it, _unfortunately. _

_And all you ever did was to shove me, demanding that I should stop following you and start running after a man who deserves me._

I tried to turn my back against you, to find someone new, but my heart won't. My heart cannot grant your request. _I'm sorry. _I told you then that you can ask anything from me but that. I wouldn't walk to away from you, for I fear all the consequences I'd have to go through if ever I do.

_All I ever did was to smile…for you._

_Even if it were a façade, I tried to keep up a simple and warming smile. _

_It was the smile I was practicing to give you when you return…_

…_back to me._

How many times have I looked in front of the mirror or by the brook just to see my agonizing reflection? Hypocrisy rushes through my veins whenever I do that. I have always pitied that figure I see. The figure that looks back at me with eyes of terror and anxiety. From time to time, she would lift the corner of her lips and would let her emerald eyes sparkle with brimming tears that she hoped would somehow show happiness.

But the tears didn't. They continued flowing for the sake of someone who left her without anything to hold on to. They epitomized the pain her heart was going through.

Everyday, I would do that, look at my reflection and start practicing the smile I wanted. And it worked. It worked, then everybody in the town asked me where I got my uplifted spirits. I said from a certain someone and they asked for no more questions.

Maybe they thought I've already found someone to replace you, but you know I just can't.

_And all you ever did was to erase my smile and turn it into a frown, then into tears I can immediately spill on the ground. _

_All I ever said was 'I love you'. _

_And all you ever said was 'thank you', then in a sudden flash, you left._

I wonder what was it that you're thankful of? The love I gave to you? My acceptance? Geez.

But you don't see that much, do you, Uchiha Sasuke? I've always believed that an Uchiha like you can see through a person's surface and perceive what is in the core. I supposed you've forgotten the inexplicable potential of your Sharingan and if that were the case, I think you're sinking too low, _Sasuke-kun_, your contempt has pushed you to your limits.

Of all the things you can say that night you left, why thank you? I would much appreciate it if the words you said were, 'sorry' or 'goodbye' because I knew you would never say 'I love you too.'

You don't have to thank me, by the way. My heart was what I willingly gave to you and you kept it but you let it scream in pain. And from that moment on, did I ever ask for anything in return? Yes, I did, a simple one: share me your pain. I did not ask for love, Sasuke because I know you cannot give me that. Weren't you so surprised when I said I wanted your grief?

_All I ever did was to cry._

_And all you ever did was to make the tears fall. _

Once, I thought that you'd be the one to stop me from crying. And it was because of fate when I finally realized you were the one causing these tears to fall, but never did I complain. I allowed these droplets of pain fall freely down my cheeks as I wait for you to brush them away.

_All I ever did was to sit by this river if Tsunade-sama has no mission for me._

_And all you ever did was to break my peace._

The bushes hustled behind me. I felt the cold wind brushed my cheeks and blow my short pink hair. The greatest irony of all. Why did I ever keep my hair short? Because I believe that those chunked tresses went away with my childhood craziness towards you, the Uchiha prodigy. But my feelings didn't conclude there, much to my dismay, I felt more, then like a lightning from above, I finally understood the concept of sacrificing everything, including your very own life…

…for the one you love. For you Sasuke, because this stupid forehead girl loved an introverted, reserved and sophisticated guy like you. The complete opposite of what I am.

I stayed still on my spot. For a seventeen year-old jounin, I sure act a lot like during my genin days. Very weak, fragile like how my name sounds. _'Sakura.'_

Tears threatened to emerge again. How many times do I have to cry? A shinobi should never ever let his or her emotions get in the way. And what am I doing now? Am I not violating one of the most important ethics a ninja should practice?

I gripped the fabric of my shirt, the pain always start at the central part. My heart. I hold onto it tighter, as I muffled my desperate cries and pleas.

If only I can forget you. If only for a single moment, I can finally admit to myself that we will not be together and never will be. I just want to know how it feels to forget you and finally be free. Though I know it will turn back to normal in just a little while.

_All I ever did was to try to forget you._

_And all you ever did was to haunt me in my dreams. _

"Stop doing this to me Sasuke," I mumbled.

I know it, I feel it. Someone is watching me. And it was him, the same familiar chakra. I didn't turn my head. I'm positive it's him, after all, I know what it feels like to be under his penetrating gaze. The rustling sound of the grass continued echoing in the air.

I closed my eyes. Very tight. So he has returned. For what reason?

"Stop doing this to me," I said once again. There was a sudden halt but in two-three seconds you started walking towards me again.

Then I finally snapped. "Don't go further than that! You stay right there! You have no permission to enter this place, where I secluded all of my memories!"

I whimpered, "Y-You…just…c-cant..."

"Sakura." The way how you said my name played like a soothing melody to my ears. How long have I longed for that voice? But you can't hide one thing from me Uchiha Sasuke, after all of these years, you still say my name with much difficulty.

I did not answer for I tensed the moment I suddenly felt our distance grew closer. It seemed like history is repeating itself. This was our position when you said thank you to me, before you left Konoha.

I am standing, crying and you're merely three inches from my back.

"You never changed," you said with such calmness and concern or was it just the wind that is playing a trick on your voice?

I grunted, trying to push you away. "It's not like you know how I feel."

I felt you smile behind. "Well on the contrary I do. I still believe your feelings for me haven't changed. Not a bit."

I widened my eyes. Those were the words I never thought I would hear from you. "How sure are you?"

There was a pause. "The surest I can be. How are things in here by the way? And what are you doing alone here?"

I threw a question back. "Were you sent here to assassinate me, Sasuke?"

You didn't answer and I was feeling really weird.

"No," you said a little while later, flatly.

"Then why did you return? What was your reason? Surely this would be a nightmare if you returned because of me," I spoke with a tone of sarcasm added to brush my weaknesses aside. It was an understatement okay, no need to ask why I said that.

_All I ever did was to annoy you, right? That was you believed. _

_And all you ever did was to surprise me. Everytime._

You hugged me from the back. My head was pressed against your chest and your arms went tightly around my waist. I am still crying, Uchiha and don't you ever forget that it was all because of you.

"Because I love you, Sakura," you said. You might be lying. You might be laughing inside for heaven knows how long for this might be yours and Orochimaru's sickening plan.

_All I ever said were words of truth, so let me lie this time, Sasuke. _

"Love?" I bitterly spat. You stiffened and I did to. Your arms loosened a bit, but didn't change the fact that I'm still entranced by your embrace. I tried to push the happiness. I really did, so it went away, together with my weak self.

"Love? Was that really love Sasuke?" I gritted. "After leaving me behind? Who are you and where did you bring the real Sasuke?"

Startled, you let me go, but then you hastily grabbed my shoulder so I could face you. I sadly smirked at your shocked expression. Your dark eyes bore into mine.

"Sakura, I-"

I jerked your hands and jumped a few meters away from you. I continued crying, "Uchiha Sasuke will never ever learn to love me."

--

_All I ever did was to wait._

_And all you ever did was to keep me waiting. _

_But I'm old enough to realize that this love of mine will forever be unrequited._

_I'll learn to forget you, Uchiha Sasuke._

_You wait and see. _

_Just don't return back to Konoha, saying you love me._

--

"I love you." You repeated. Insisted. Pursued.

--

_Because I am not sure if I can keep myself from saying I still love you._

--

I faced you with a tear-stricken expression, did a few hand seals, and then pillars of water appeared.

"_I love you."_

--

_All I will ever do is to keep on waiting for you._

_Sasuke-kun._

**Author's Notes: **How was it by the way? Yes, I know, it's very horrible. But please tell me what you think! I tried making a Naruto fic to avoid a three-month long WB. Review! And this insane author will surely be happy!

Ja!

-shackled wisteria-


End file.
